1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a muffler for a vehicle, in which the structure, size and material thereof have been modified so that the muffler is light in weight and sound radiation and the sound of the exhaust are reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a gas exhaust system for discharging exhaust gas from a vehicle is provided with a muffler that can reduce the noise produced by the exhaust gas.
That is, the muffler serves to reduce noise from the exhaust gas makes as it is discharged from an engine by decreasing the temperature and pressure of the exhaust gas. Mufflers are classified into several types depending on the structure. Among the several types, a baffle type muffler is configured such that the inner space thereof is divided into several chambers by baffles.
Accordingly, the noise from the exhaust gas is gradually reduced while it passes through the chamber, for example, by the interference of acoustic waves, reduction in the pressure variations, and a decrease in the temperature of the exhaust gas.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a muffler of the related art. In this muffler, an upper case 1 has two layers, a lower case 2 has two layers, and the rims of the upper case 1 are connected to the rims of the lower case 2 by pressing and clinching the upper and lower cases 1 and 2 (so that the rims are rolled).
However, since the structural characteristics of the muffler of the related art are such that the upper case and the lower case are made of two layers of steel material, there are problems in that the muffler is inefficient in reducing radiated sound and that the weight of the muffler increases.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.